


Galanterie

by Oceanna



Series: The Wine Ode suite [8]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Et autres rumeurs, La vie romantique "simple" de Daryun, Multi, Point de vue externe, Potins, Prohibition AU, Ragots, Rien de cruel juste banal, Sexisme banal sous-jacent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Il est rare qu'une question ait une seule réponse, surtout lorsqu'on parle de quelqu'un. Posez une question à propos de Daryun, et vous aurez une multitude de réponse.Posez la question de ses amours, et vous aurez des réponses encore plus discordantes que pour le reste.





	Galanterie

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, ceci est encore un OS des Nuits, pour le thème "Question". Pour plus d'information, rendez-vous sur mon profil ffnet et/ou dans les commentaires !
> 
> Cet OS est un écho à Simple, qui est lui-même un miroir à Dérapage contrôlé. Oui, bon, c'est une série, c'est normal. Mais bon, si vous êtes-là par hasard, passez par Simple juste avant, ce sera beaucoup beaucoup plus clair je pense.

elon la question qu'on pose à propos de Daryun, on obtient une multitude de réponse.

Par exemple, posez la question de son travail : on vous dira qu'il est bien brave, que c'est de famille et que son oncle est sur le même modèle et on écartera bien vite l'idée d'un népotisme. On lui reconnaîtra une certaine inimité avec Johnny Broderick, mais même avec cela, la solidarité irlandaise ne permettra aucune confidence directe. On regrettera qu'il travaille avec le jeune Arslan et on se demandera pourquoi il a accepté une telle mise au placard alors que sa montée dans les rangs de la police semblait assuré.

Posez la question de ses ennemis : il n'en aura pas, ou presque grâce à l'alliance de sa bonhomie et de ses capacités à boxer. Étrangement, on ne lui connaîtra guère d'amis proches non plus : des soirées au bars entre collègue, une certaine tendance à protéger son partenaire, quelques récits mettant en scène un ancien combattant qui a étudié le droit et que personne n'a jamais vraiment rencontré. Quant à sa famille, on sait que c'est son oncle qui l'a élevé avec leur voisine : on l'aime dans tout le quartier et on sera bien triste de le voir partir lorsqu'il fondera une famille, s'il veut partir ailleurs, mais on ne sait pas non plus exactement qui il reviendra visiter à par son oncle.

Posez la question de ses amours, et tout le monde y ira de sa théorie dans une joyeuse cacophonie. On commencera toujours par Giulia, pour s'accorder qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'elle l'a peut-être trompé, mais qu'elle l'a menée en bateau jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte New York pour sa carrière sans un regard en arrière. Et après ? Après, il a mis du temps à s'en remettre diront certains, et d'autres diront qu'il a profité de la paix retrouvée – pas la peine de se presser à retrouver une chaîne autour de son cou, non ? Mais c'est dommage, un brave type comme lui, avec sa paie, il rendrait heureuse un paquet de bonnes femmes. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas de chance et qu'il finit toujours par trouver des demoiselles qui sont comme Giulia : plus intéressée par profiter de ce qu'il leur offre que par fonder un foyer avec lui. Elles sont toutes assez jolies pour faire tourner la tête à un homme, légères et rieuses, et le pauvre se fait avoir à chaque fois. C'est pas grave, dit-il à chaque fois, il sera très bien vieux garçon, mais même son oncle s'inquiète maintenant, le presse de se caser avec une gentille demoiselle… Et il arrive toujours une autre flapper, qu'il traite avec beaucoup de décence, et qui finit par l'abandonner. Quant à son oncle, il haussera les épaules avec fatalisme : il les aime compliquées, il les aime qui le mène par le bout du nez. Ce n'est pas vraiment la qualité qu'il faut à une vraie femme, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais enfin, il faut que jeunesse se fasse : il finira par se fatiguer. En attendant, il est assez intelligent pour ne rien leur promettre et cela le réconforte. Il ne veut pas d'une seconde Giulia, vous comprenez ? Posez la question à l'une de ces demoiselles, cependant, et elle auront autre chose à dire : il n'est jamais là. Il est toujours parfaitement galant, parfaitement respectueux, mais il se laisse porter par leur énergie, et cela les fatigue à la fin. Est-ce trop demander un peu plus de romance ? Peut-être que c'est la faute de la première, qui l'a laissée et qu'il n'a pas pu oublier, mais c'est trop demander, de vivre avec un fantôme.

Et peut-être que cette Giulia était vraiment spéciale, parce qu'il finira par s'installer chez un ami, lui aussi vieux garçon pour économiser un peu sur le loyer après la mort de son oncle. Ma foi, concluront certains au poste : c'est peut-être la seule manière de vivre, en refusant la chaîne et le collier.


End file.
